That Unforgettable Valentine
by AnimePassion2013
Summary: Inuyasha figures out what Valentines day is all about. what do you think will happen? Will he take the chance that he and Kagome need?


I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my bedroom then locked the door. I dropped the towel and starting looking for clothes when I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned slightly around a little scared, and there I saw Inuyasha sitting on my window still. I screamed with all my might "SIT BOY!" I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked out of the window. I squinted to see if he was in the crater I made, but to no avail it was too deep to see him. _'Oh no, what have I done? I mean it's his fault for peeping like that without so much as a word of notice but, what if he's really hurt? I don't want to kill him!'_ Despite me being in a towel, I decided to go check on him. By the time I got to the sliding doors he was crawling pitifully out of the crater. I winced because it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. I nervously took a step closer towards the hole, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Just then he jumped up with an angry look on his face; Inuyasha was in a state of disbelief she just sat him for no reason. '_We can't be wasting time while Naraku is still out there! All I wanted to do was take Kagome back and get a move on! Of course it doesn't work my way! Instead of her staying because of some stupid test, her mother said today is something called a Valentine's Day. I never heard of it so I asked what it was and she explained it to me several times. After she was done, I figured it would be a perfect time to confess my feelings for her. After the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated, I don't want her thinking that it's over like I don't need her anymore.__Today might have been a good day considering I saw a vision of beauty but, I found myself planted into the ground__.'_He glared at Kagome, "Why the hell did you do that for? I came here to get you and go back since you were taking so damn long. Feh!" Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome and shrank back in fear.

Kagome screamed, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT! Geez, to actually think I was worried that I might have hurt you! Men are infuriating!" I threw up my arms in expatriation and walked back inside. '_That Inuyasha, how could he say that to me? How can he not know why I did that? He saw the all intimate parts of me and he thinks there's nothing wrong with that? Kami, why me? Now how am I going to be able to look at him the same? All I'm able to think of is the look he was giving me when I caught him staring. That look, was the most intense one I have ever seen on him. It looked as if he wanted to devour me. I can't help but shiver now just remembering it with my eyes closed._' I opened my eyes and Inuyasha's face was only two inches from my own face. "Ahhhh," I tried to push him away but, as soon as my hands hit his chest I stopped shocked at how hard and smooth it was. Before I realized what I was doing, I started to rub my hands across his chest. My hand slipped inside his kimono and brushed against his nipple. I was so lost in the feeling until I heard a moan. Startled I looked up at Inuyasha and realized what just happen. I removed my hand so fast it made his kimono loose and now instead of wanting to run away I was just staring at his hard toned chest.

"Ahem. Kagome is there something you want to tell me before I find myself completely naked to your wandering gaze and hands," he said with a smirk.

Kagome turned red and pushed him away then ran upstairs. '_That stupid, insensitive, jerk! What's wrong with me anyways? Ugh!'_

Inuyasha caught up to Kagome right as she was slamming her door close. She ended up slamming the door on his nose. He slid down the door and was now sitting against her door "Come on Kagome," He whined.

Kagome screamed, "No! Go away! I hate you!"

Inuyasha backed away from the door. His ears flopped down. "Okay Kagome, I'll just leave. I know I went too far. I guess you really prefer Koga over me." Inuyasha said the words and started to walk away.

Kagome heard those words and flung herself off her bed then quickly opened the door. She stared at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Kago-"Inuyasha stated with a worried look in his eyes.

"Shut up, and listen!" Kagome yelled with a glare. She stared down at the man who stole her breath the moment she laid eyes on him. '_How could he think I don't want him? I cannot believe this! I mean after all we have been through, does he really think that I would choose Koga? Kami, what is wrong with him?_' "Inuyasha," she whispered softly.

Inuyasha perked his ears up and stared at the longing in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway and if you want me to leave and never come back I will!" He lowered his head looking toward the ground. He hears the sound of her footsteps and thought, '_maybe she's just going to slam the door again._' Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome grabbed his chin and lifted his face up so he could stare down in her beautiful swirls that he seemed to drown in. He blinked as he croaked out, "Yes?"

Kagome looked up in those gorgeous golden orbs that seemed to suck her in. She almost lost track of the nerve she gathered up for her next statement. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha became confused; Kagome is usually never this calm. _'I know I should wait to see what she has to say but, I'm a little worried.'_

Kagome opened her eyes and was shocked to see the worried expression on Inuyasha's face; that gave her more than enough courage to speak what she prepared to say. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you would even think I would choose Koga after everything we have gone through. Besides, don't you remember? Koga returned to his den and became pack leader with Ayame as his mate. She is even pregnant with his offspring right now!"

Inuyasha was surprised; he did forget, actually. "Well, I don't care about that mangy wolf! So why would I pay attention to his love life? Feh."

Kagome looked at him and busted out laughing. "I can't believe you just said this when moments ago you were worried I would become his mate." Kagome stopped laughing when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. It wasn't much of a look but a growling. He was even starting to let his demon side come out.

"He isn't ever going to touch you or have the chance to claim you as his mate! No one will have that chance!" Inuyasha bellowed out.

Kagome turned serious, "Inuyasha I'm sorry it was just a jo-"

He cut her off with a scorching kiss that rocked throughout her whole body.

'_Kami, why haven't I ever kissed him before? This sensation is amazing!'_ Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and started grinding her body against his in an almost desperate manner.

Inuyasha growled as he finally got a taste of Kagome after all this time. She tastes sweet and sugary, like one of her candies.

Kagome sighed in sweet relief as she finally got her wish. '_Is this really happening? How far do I take this?_' Her pleasurable moment was interrupted by Inuyasha pulling back. Kagome pouted and stomped her foot down like a child, "Inuyasha, why did you stop? I was actually happy with what we were doing." She started blushing red as a cherry.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, after all he was actually having doubts; he honestly thought she was doing this for his sake and not her own, '_I guess I was wrong.' _He gazed at the maiden before him, "Kagome, I stopped because I wanted to make sure you wanted this," he said with his finger pointing towards her bedroom. "I mean I don't know if you would want it to go that far but, if we were to continue… I know I wouldn't be able to control myself. I have loved you for a long time and have been controlling myself so that one day I can make you mine. You are beautiful and I want you to know that I would love nothing more than make love you to you because "having sex" doesn't describe how I feel about you. I'll have to control my demon side from mating with you. I know that's asking too much from you." Inuyasha put his head down, feeling a little embarrassed.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She brought her hand to her throat while tears started to build up, "Inuyasha, what did you say?"

'_That scent!' _Inuyasha's head shot up as he began to freak out, "Why are you crying? What did I say wrong? I thought it would make you happy! I thought that was the point of this holiday? To tell the woman you love your true feelings?" Inuyasha just sighed in defeat. "I give up."

Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "This is funny to you? I pour my heart and soul to you and you laugh?" Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome feeling very discouraged and hurt.

Kagome grabbed onto his hair and pulled him back to her so she could give him one of the most passionate kisses out there. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "First off, stop jumping to conclusions and let me talk, Inuyasha! Are you going to let me without interrupting?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "yes."

Kagome took a deep breaths; in and out. "Inuyasha, I love you more than you could ever dream. I know I do and always will. Even though you are stubborn and act like a child sometimes, you are always there for me. Sometimes you make me blush whenever you stare at me. I can't imagine a life without you no matter what era I'm in! I don't care that you're a half demon; I love you just the way you are. I want to mate with you and have your offspring."

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with passion. He grabbed kagome then picked her up in a bridal style and laid her down on her bed.

"Hmm, Inuyasha are you just going to leave me to do it by myself?" Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha growled and started to crawl over her body like a predator. He pressed his body against hers. "My dear kagome, I think you're missing a key tool to have sex." Inuyasha simply stated while swirling his tongue on the pulse of her neck.

"Ohh Inu...Yas...Ha...Stop it..." Kagome moaned while trying to stay in control.

Inuyasha stopped his action and decided to move on. He pulled her shirt off of her and noticed that she wasn't wearing one of those damn contraptions that bind her beautiful perfect shaped breasts. He growled"Dear Kami, kagome do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Kagome giggled "I think I have feeling." Then she rocked her hips against his.

Inuyasha growled and nipped the side of her breast. Then he started to suck on one nipple while pinching the other one.

"Mmhmm" she responded reaching down and kissing the side of his neck, causing him to grin and close his eyes as she continued to kiss him, making her way up his neck to his ear. When she blew gently into his ear and nipped at it, he groaned. He felt her hands slide in his kimono and felt her fingertips lightly scrape against his nipples.

Kagome became impatient and pulled his kimono off him in a rough manner.

Inuyasha smirked "In a rush aren't we now?"

Kagome pushed him off her and yanked his pants down. "Yes I am. I'm in a hurry to see all of you." Kagome smirked when Inuyasha went speechless. She lowered herself on top of his body rubbing against his penis. She took his hand and lowered it under her skirt.

'_Oh Kami, she's not wearing anything underneath'. _ He bit his lip to keep from begging as she teased him before lowering herself onto him. Letting her take control, he just stared at her, studying how beautiful she looked. As the tension between them grew, he took control and she arched her back, crying out his name. Grasping her hips, he changed the angle a little causing her to cry out again. His eyes rolled back as he filled her completely and they both let themselves go. As kagome collapsed on him panting, he kissed her neck before pulling back and looking at her. "I love you and always will." He brushed her bangs out of her face.

Kagome smiled and said in a dreamy voice "Inuyasha that was…"

Inuyasha raise his brow "That was, what? Please continue." With that said he flipped her over and pressed his body against hers.

Kagome blushed and turned her head to the side. "I was just going to say... That well I expected something a little better. I mean I thought demons had great strength and could put out a little longer. I guess that's why your only half." '_I can't believe I just said that! Eep! Maybe he will just ignore it. Oh Kami, what have I done?'_

Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded at this girl. _'I can't believe she just insulted me in so many ways just now. I guess I will have to prove her wrong._' Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha smirking. '_This can't be good_.' "Inuyasha are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to insu-"

Inuyasha cut her off by crashing his lips down onto hers. He pulled back and smiled at kagome while she was trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha lowered his head and rubbed his face against her cheek. "Oh, Kagome. It's not an insult, well somewhat. All I have to do now is prove to you that I can have the stamina just like a '_demon_', since you want me so bad".

Kagome turned red all over. She started to wiggle "Inuyasha don't be a baka."

Inuyasha laughed"Now why would I be that? I'm just going to show you how much of a demon I can be. It looks like I have the whole night to prove it to you" He started to nibble her throat.

~_Sunrise time~_

Kagome fell against the bed trying to breathe calmly again. _'Oh dear Kami, now I'm glad I insulted him. I never expected to do all THAT. Well now I guess I can't insult him about stamina, I mean the sun is about to rise. We have been at it since well before the sun even settled last night_.' I glanced over at Inuyasha. He seemed to be sleeping; because that is one of the few times I get to see him at peace. Maybe I can go and take a shower. Kagome tried slipping away but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha snuggled his face into her neck"Hmmm, yes?"

Kagome tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha, I need to take a shower."

Inuyasha locked his arms around her tighter and pouted. "No. I have a better idea. Here put this on."

He let go of her and got off her bed to throw the robe of the fire rat at her.

Kagome caught it looking at it confused." Inuyasha, you do know I have my clothes to wear."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well you do but since they a little worse for wear right now it will take you too long for you to find new ones." With that said he pointed toward the corner of her room.

Kagome glanced and saw that the clothes she was wearing yesterday were torn up. She turned cherry red and turned around away from him. "Okay so maybe we got a little out of hand yesterday."

Inuyasha pretended to choke." A little? You were the one that tried to get dressed when I said I wasn't done with you yet. I warned you, now put it on."

Kagome huffed and pouted a bit. "Fine I will just hold on." Kagome put it on and tied to around the waist. "Now what?" she glanced at Inuyasha to see he had the rest of his clothes on and he was opening the window. "Why are you doing that?"

Inuyasha smirked a bit before grabbing kagome and jumping out of the window and landing on the roof. "There, you took long enough I was afraid we would miss it."

Kagome looked confused. "Missed what? Why do we have to be on the roof anyway?"

Inuyasha flicked her on the forehead. "Baka, just look at the horizon."

Kagome looked and to her surprise the sun was just starting to rise. _'Inuyasha looks even more handsome with the light playing on his skin. She put her head down now worried what would happen next.'_ "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced toward kagome and was shocked to see her face seemed to be in pain."Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay? I thought that you would like to watch the sun rise just the two of us."

Kagome laughed with some tears starting to our out. "Inuyasha… What's going to happen now? I mean we just had this wonderful night and when we go back…-"

Inuyasha cut her off with another kiss. "Kami, you really are a baka. We are going to go back and mate properly and always be together because we love each other."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "But, Inuyasha what about kikyo? I know you were thinking of only me but once you go and see her maybe-"

Inuyasha screamed "Kikyo and I were in love once but that was in the past, besides if you seemed to have forgotten she seems intent on bringing me down to hell. Not that we could ever work anyway. You are the one for me. Now and always, you are the one that means everything to me."

Kagome smiled and started to laugh. "I finally get you to myself to confess and you do the same and while we have the most magical night and all I can think of is what can go wrong. I'm sorry ill try and be more positive." She sealed her words with giving Inuyasha a kiss while the sun continued to rise just as their love will with each passing day.


End file.
